


My BOYFRIEND WAS A PORNSTAR?!

by ruseandmuse



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Arthur Kirkland - Freeform, Fluff, Funny, M/M, Smut, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruseandmuse/pseuds/ruseandmuse
Summary: Alfred's bored and his stunning boyfriend is in another country,  so what better way to pass the time than to click on some porn and spend time with his right hand? Well, all fine until he found out his boyfriend might just be an ex-pornstar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> * - Asterisk parts are supposedly in italics. 
> 
> I've read so many USUK (and FRUK, basically Hetalia) fanfics that it's about time I wrote some lol.

-  
"I'll be back in a few days Alfred. It's literally only been a day since I last saw you." His boyfriend Arthur exclaimed in exasperation. "But I miss you already Artieee." Alfred said in a whiny voice. "I don't want to be talking through a metal box, I want to be able to see you and touch your face and your perfect bod-" "Alfred!" Arthur scolded. "Stop it! I'm literally about to go to a meeting now and you're not helping!" Alfred closed his eyes and tried to envision Arthur's face, which was probably red with mortification now. He nearly moaned out loud when he thought about Arthur in a suit, looking hot and bothered because of him. *Dammit, I'm just just bothering myself,* Alfred thought as he stared down at the bulge in his pants. 

"Arthur, are you really just going to leave me like this?" He whined. "Well yes," came the sharp reply. "I'll call you back later Al. The meeting is starting just about now. For now enjoy using your right hand!" Alfred could Arthur snigger as he hung up. Alfred groaned in frustration. Damn Arthur! Ugh, he'd have to resolve this *little*.. no, in Alfred's opinion *BIG* problem in the good old way, he supposed. 

He got himself settled and decided to venture to a porn site he'd never been to before. He saw a category called punk. Hmm, interesting. From Arthur's friends Antonio, Francis and Gilbert, it was apparent his "old man trapped in a young boy" boyfriend was once a young and rebellious punk in the high school days. Alfred would never be able to get Arthur to have sex with him in his punk look, so he guessed he had to settle his fantasy with help from his imagination and the video in front of him.

The boy on the screen had blond hair, much like Arthur's, and was fucking another boy who was moaning in pleasure. Alfred moaned along, fueled by the similar stature and hair the former boy and Arthur had. His hand grabbed his fully erect  
cock, and he started pumping, closing his eyes in ecstasy, imagining Arthur under him with silver hoops and studs in both of his ears, a lip ring in his beautiful, red lips, blond hair slicked back and begging to be ravished. 

He imagined ripping Arthur's ripped and fashionable clothes, pulling off the-

*Wait a second.*

*Alfred could hear Arthur moaning and he was pretty sure it wasn't his imagination.*

His eyes snapped open and he looked wildly around him, thinking it must be some kind of sick joke. But nope, Arthur wasn't in the vicinity. He was far away from New York, back in London for business, a good 3,459 miles away. 

He slowly turned to his computer, where Arthur's voice seemed to be coming from. Alfred hesitated. He was just being silly...right? There was no way his hot shot businessman of a boyfriend could have once been a pornstar. And especially not Arthur Kirkland, with his stuffy and grumpy albeit adorable attitude.

The sound he was so familiar with started up again. Alfred dared himself to peek at the screen, and screamed in surprise when he saw what was DEFINITELY Arthur's face, flushed with a sheen of sweat, his lips plump and delectable as ever. His first thought was holy shit Arthur was a pornstar. His second thought was holy hell was Arthur hot. 

Because damn, the spiked hair and tattoos across his shoulder (which was probably temporary since his Arthur didn't have tattoos. Alfred would know after all..) just elevated Arthur's already beautiful look and body to the next level. 

And by now you're probably asking how would Alfred know for sure that was Arthur and not someone similar. Well, Alfred *had* been with Arthur for the fourth year now, and had pretty much explored and memorised every part of his body  
(like the freckles!!). Plus, even if Arthur in action was screaming someone else's name (Lukas, it seems, which was probably the other boy) and not Alfred's (which he was extremely jealous about), Alfred could still recognise that voice anywhere. Plus, Arthur's little mannerisms hadn't disappeared...

Right, Alfred was supposed to freak out.

HE COULDN'T BELIEVE HIS SWEATER VEST WEARING, GRUMPY TEA LOVING BRIT OF A BOYFRIEND WAS AN EX PORNSTAR! LIKE HAVING SEX! FOR MONEY! AS A JOB! And not only that, HE NEVER TOLD ALFRED ABOUT THIS. Plus, it was kind of pissing him off that there are strangers out there who are jerking off to Arthur. Only *he* and Mrs Kirkland should be allowed to see Arthur naked, not half the world. 

Right, Alfred was totally going to grill his boyfriend about this when he came back. After the hugs and cuddles and the horizontal dancing, of course.

-  
The doorbell rang two days later while Alfred was cooking (yes, actually cooking) some pancakes. Alfred immediately turned off the fire and ran to the door, knowing it was Arthur. Alfred had offered to pick him up from the airport but Arthur said he had to go do some things first so he'd get back in his own. 

He opened the door and grinned to see Arthur, the infamous scowl on his tired face, carrying a messenger bag in one hand and holding a Starbucks cup which Alfred recognised to be Caramel Ice Coffee in it...

HOLD ON, was *Arthur* drinking *STARBUCKS* coffee?! This was unbelievable. It was impossible! Arthur noticed Alfred's eyes on he coffee and his face turned red as he shoved the drink to Alfred's chest. "They messed up my order, so here, you can have it." 

Alfred found that quite unbelievable, for 1. Arthur never went to Starbucks and 2. The drink looked new and not melting and sloppy. Still, Alfred grinned. Whether it was intentional or not, it didn't matter because Alfred got a free Starbucks drink. And it just so happened to be one of his favourites too. 

"Are you actually going to let me in now?!" Arthur finally snapped, his face a bright red. Alfred cooed, causing Arthur to glare at him. "Fine~~" Alfred singsonged to Arthur's chagrin. He could talk to Arthur about the porn thing later. For now, he would enjoy his Starbucks drink and his boyfriend's companionship.  
-  
It was two days later before Alfred had the guts to bring it up. They were both on the couch, Arthur reading a newspaper and Alfred supposedly watching a movie he had no idea what was about. After all, he wasn't paying attention. He was worrying about the outcome of the conversation he was about to bring up. 

Well, Alfred should stop stalling. It was time Alfred asked Arthur about it and also why Arthur never told Alfred anything. 

"Arthur?" He asked tentatively. "Hmm?" Arthur replied, glancing up from the newspaper. Alfred breathed, heart pounding. "Wereyouanexpornstar?" Arthur raised an eyebrow. "Well you've got to speak slower cause I've got no idea what you were saying."

Alfred tried again, slowly drawing out the words this time. "Were you an ex pornstar?" 

It was almost comical the way Arthur froze, and dropped the newspaper. A few seconds later, his face was bright red. "W-what?!"

"Were you an ex pornstar?" Alfred repeated again. Arthur this time gave in and stammered a "H-How did you know?"

Alfred first had to get over the initial shock of the confirmation even if he kind of expected it already. But it was even more embarrassing to explain to Arthur that he was searching porn on punks and fantasising about Arthur in the ripped clothes, tats and piercings. 

"I..um..was kinda horny so I searched porn and stuff then there was this thing and yada yada I found you fucking a boy named Lukas. And I was kinda wondering why you never told me. You know I won't judge you for getting into that field." 

Alfred was pretty sure his boyfriend was going to pass out soon from the way his face turned into an alarming shade of red. "I-I..How was I supposed to know you won't judge me or something?! It's embarrassing to have people know that you, a proper businessman was once in the business of fuck and film. As a wannabe punk too. And I swear, I told them to get rid of everything.." Arthur was muttering to himself at the end. 

"You could've still told me ya know?! I'm kinda pissed off, cause I'm kinda pissed that so many people got to have you inside them and vice versa. Plus who knows how many people could have seen your perfect ass?!" Alfred was yelling at this point.

"Seriously, that's your issue?" Arthur looked at Alfred like he was stupid or had grown two heads. "You just found out that your boyfriend was indeed a pornstar and all you can think about is that some people have seen me?"

"OF COURSE! And what do you mean some?! Surely more than SOME have seen you!" Alfred yelled in exasperation.

Arthur sighed and moved closer to Alfred. "Al, you don't have to worry. It wasn't really a job I had. Well not as long and not with as many as you think. My family hit this all time low at one point and we were all struggling. We needed money and I did the jobs that could get me exactly that. I quit immediately after that, I swear." Alfred wasn't sure how to react to that. He honestly felt kinda shitty he didn't know how much Arthur's family struggled at one point...

"But Alfred, I don't get why you're jealous. I mean those people were in the past. They don't matter anymore. I'm with you know and you're with me." 

Alfred's heart swelled with love at that sentence, and he couldn't help but dive in for a kiss. "I love you." he mumbled, when they paused the make out session for air. 

He smiled at Arthur's reply.

"I love you too Alfred."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudo(s) or a comment on what you thought maybe? :D 
> 
> And to whoever reading this, have a nice day!


End file.
